Many educational and religious organizations cannot provide permanent stage platforms in the physical facilities available. When visiting choruses or dramatic groups are invited for a performance, it is possible to rent staging equipment for a temporary set-up after which the equipment is dismantled and returned. In addition, when visiting musical stars come into auditoriums, stadiums, or arenas, frequently it is necessary to set up an extensive stage area not normally available.
To meet these needs, it is desirable to have staging equipment which can be easily stored and transported. It is also preferable to have equipment which can be folded into compact units to save space for storage and trucking. It is also desirable to have stage units which can be readily handled by one, or, at most, two persons so that large set-up crews are not needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable staging unit which is easily moved around by one person, which can be stored in a compact form and readily transported, and which can be easily set up to provide a solid stable unit which meets all the requirements of safety when used for holding groups of people, musical instruments, and the like.
Other objects and features of the invention will be set forth in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.